


Sunrise Sonata

by frantic65



Series: Prelude to Love [4]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack struggles with his jealousy of Ennis's college friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise Sonata

Link to [Ferde Grofe's Grand Canyon Suite-Sunrise](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-PUHz4OF4w). 

[](http://s243.photobucket.com/albums/ff285/frantic65/?action=view&current=sunrise.jpg)

Jack slid into one of the concert hall seats silently, eyes glued to the elegant and fluid grace in Ennis’s arms as he conducted. It was one of the last practice sessions before the start of the New York Philharmonic’s Autumn Concert Season, and Jack was hoping to grab some lunch with his lover before he had to fly out to LA the next morning to begin final editing on his much delayed studio recording.

He noted some tension in Ennis’s shoulders when he tapped the baton on the side of his podium, stopping the group to go over a tempo problem. Jack felt his eyes narrowing as Julian Wilder, the principal cellist, quickly approached Ennis, and pulled him to the side with an intimate hand on the back of Ennis’s neck. 

Jack sat up straighter when he noticed that Ennis did nothing to remove himself from the other man’s touch. He had to fight back the urge to head up to the stage himself when he saw the offending hand gently massaging Ennis’s tense neck muscles. Julian leaned his head in until his lips were almost brushing against Ennis’s wild curls, and Jack grit his teeth as Ennis’s deep laugh rumbled through the venue. 

Ennis nodded in agreement at something the other man said, and then they separated, each heading back to their former positions. Ennis raised his baton, drawing the full attention of the orchestra, making a comment with a gesture to Julian, and soon the pure, beautiful strains of Ferde Grofe’s **Sunrise** from his **Grand Canyon Suite** filled the hall. 

Normally, Jack would sit back and close his eyes, letting the music being played by the world famous orchestra flow soothingly into his soul, but the slight discord that was a part of the famous tone poem, simply made him wince today, and long to already be on a plane winging him toward the West Coast. 

Jack knew his reaction to Julian was extreme, but ever since the cellist had broken up with his partner of ten years, Jack couldn’t control the irrational fear that he had somehow decided to set his sights on claiming Ennis for himself. There had been no overt challenge issued, but after his partner, Edward, had left him for a younger man, Julian had suddenly started to call several times a week, wanting to meet for drinks, or dinner. Jack was always included in the invitation, but the truth was that Jack’s own schedule kept him away from the Manhattan apartment he shared with Ennis for roughly two weeks out of each month. 

He couldn’t forbid Ennis to associate with Julian while he was gone without looking like a paranoid controlling asshole, and as Julian was Ennis’s colleague and long time friend, there was no legitimate reason for Jack to be reacting like a jealous high school girl. 

Julian was roughly the same age as Ennis. Tall and well-built, with thick black hair he kept tied back in a sensible ponytail while working, Julian’s casual look was to let his shoulder length locks flow freely, and Jack thought that made him look more like a supermodel than a musician. He had piercing green eyes and a pleasant yet commanding personality, and while he was still with Edward, Jack had enjoyed spending time in his company, because the man was hot as hell and a lot of fun to be around. But, now that he was available, and most definitely Ennis’s type, Jack couldn’t help but feel like a stupid kid around him, and he wondered with more frequency why Ennis would stay with his immature ass, when someone like Julian was obviously waiting in the wings.

Plus, if Jack was totally honest, things between Ennis and him had been strained for a few months now, dating back to Jack’s refusal to take the entire month of July off to spend with Ennis at Julian’s beach house in Provincetown. 

The Massachusetts community on Cape Cod was known for being something of a gay mecca, and Jack knew that Ennis was looking forward to a stress free month of relaxing on the beach and visiting the shops and restaurants in the village. In P-town they would be able to touch each other in public, hold hands and even kiss, without having to worry about someone looking at them in disgust or making a rude comment behind their backs. 

Neither Jack nor Ennis were in the closet, but Ennis especially was very careful not to flaunt their lifestyle to the general public. Ennis’s motto was always _Better Safe Than Sorry_ , a credo that Jack reluctantly agreed with, except on those occasions when Ennis came to pick him up at the airport and refused to allow him more than a quick hug and a peck on the cheek in greeting. 

Most importantly though, Jack knew that Ennis had expected him to agree to go as part of his promise to take things easier after a health scare Jack had suffered the previous winter. He had cut his schedule way back for the remainder of the winter and into the early spring to recuperate from his self-induced exhaustion. But, by the beginning of summer, he was feeling the familiar itch to get back to what he loved to do; performing in concert halls around the world. 

He had also been several months behind in his self-imposed timeline to get a new CD released for the Holiday season. When Ennis suggested a July spent tanning on the beach, Jack hadn’t refused outright, but when an opportunity to fill in for an ill soloist popped up mid-way through the month, Jack had jumped on it, and insisted that an unhappy Ennis finish out the vacation anyway, rather than following him on a low profile tour playing mostly college campuses throughout Canada. 

It was only after Jack had left that he discovered that Julian and Edward had broken up, and that Julian had gone to the beach house to hide out and lick his wounds. Ennis hadn’t told him though, he had heard it through the classical community grapevine, and a quick call to the beach house, answered by Julian confirmed it as truth and not rumor. 

The fact that Ennis had been distant and aloof when Jack checked in with him several times a week, only made Jack’s disquiet grow, although the logical part of his brain tried to convince him that he should have no objections to Julian staying at his own beach house with Jack’s lover. After all, if the concert series hadn’t dropped into his lap, Jack would have been in P-Town with the other two men in the first place.

Yet, despite everything, Jack had started to feel threatened by Ennis’s relationship with Julian. They had been friends from their days at the New England Conservatory of Music, roommates throughout college, although Ennis was adamant that their dynamic had been strictly platonic. Jack had never outright asked if they had ever had any sort of sexual relationship, even a one shot thing when they were still horny teenagers, and since Julian had been with Edward the entire time Jack had known him, he never thought to press Ennis for more than just basic details when it came to Julian. 

All he knew was that next to Jack, Julian was Ennis’s closest confidante. And when he stopped to think about that, Jack realized that ever since they had returned from Provincetown, Julian and Ennis had begun to spend more time together than he and Ennis. 

It seemed like every time Jack called from whatever city he happened to be performing in that night, Julian’s voice could always be heard in the background. The one time he casually mentioned Julian’s seemingly constant presence, Ennis was vague. When Julian and Edward broke up, Ennis told Jack, Julian had been the one to move since Edward owned the condo they had shared in New Jersey. Ennis had invited Julian to stay with him while his new apartment in the same building where Jack and Ennis lived, was being renovated. 

Since Jack was going to be in Europe for a few weeks, Ennis didn’t think he would mind. Jack found that he did mind, however, more than he thought he would, but there was no way to suggest that Ennis should have let his friend stay in a hotel rather than in the perfectly comfortable and empty guest suite in their apartment. If Jack had been there, he would have offered it himself, but he wasn’t there, and Ennis’s attitude as the tour dragged on with a few added shows in France and Germany, only seemed to get more withdrawn and impatient.

Jack had returned to New York right before the Labor Day Weekend, and by then, Julian was safely ensconced in his new digs…ten floors below Ennis and Jack’s apartment. Ennis had looked at him strangely when Jack mentioned how convenient it must be for Julian to be living so close to his best friend, but had only grunted in response before throwing Jack on the bed and fucking him through the mattress in greeting. 

After that, things seemed to get back on track, with Julian occasionally joining them for drinks or dinner, but nothing Jack would call intrusive. Jack and Ennis had settled seamlessly back into their busy schedules. Ennis, rehearsing for the upcoming season and doing some PR and charity events to keep the patrons happy, while Jack spent most of his time giving interviews about his upcoming CD and tour, and practicing in the soundproof studio Ennis had insisted on adding to the apartment when Jack had moved in the previous year. 

They were both kept busy with their various commitments, but they always seemed to be in tune when it came to making time to just be together. That had always been their strength, Jack thought wistfully, eyes still intently following every move Ennis made on the stage; their ability to make everyone and everything else disappear when it really counted. Their relationship was passionate and exciting, carefree and comfortable, until their careers and ambitions started to steal time away from them. 

Jack shifted uncomfortably as he realized that except for those few months last spring, while he was recharging his batteries, his schedule was usually the one to blame for keeping them apart. Ennis never crossed the line and tried to control the amount of travelling Jack did; he knew the classical music industry was just as cutthroat as any other genre, but Jack knew Ennis worried he was going to set himself up for another health crisis. Jack felt a twinge of guilt whenever he caught Ennis nibbling on his thumbnail, a grim expression on his face, as he reviewed Jack’s touring schedule, or publicity junket, but Jack had learned his lesson, and made sure that he used his downtime on tour for rest, not as an excuse to add one more public appearance or radio interview. Ennis needed to trust that Jack had adjusted his schedule to allow sufficient downtime, just as it appeared that Jack needed to trust that Ennis wasn’t going to turn to Julian for physical companionship while Jack was gone. 

Jack shook off his troubling thoughts as Ennis wrapped up rehearsal and stretched his no doubt aching arms and shoulders. He turned and peered out into the dim recesses of the concert hall, giving a slight wave and a quick smile when he spotted Jack. Jack felt a familiar tingle in the pit of his stomach when Ennis nodded his head toward Jack in invitation. Jack headed off to the backstage area, knowing that Ennis would meet him in the hallway that led to the dressing rooms and offices. Jack was half hard just thinking about the big enough for two futon in Ennis’s office and he hoped Ennis would agree to a little appetizer before lunch. 

Jack’s imagination was working overtime, and he nearly tripped as someone suddenly stepped in front of him on the stairwell landing. 

“Careful, Jack!” Julian reached out a hand to keep Jack from falling backward down the stairs. “Are you alright?”

Jack resisted the urge to glare at the other man, but smiled when he thought of how juvenile his jealousy really was when it came to his friendship with Ennis. “Hey, Julian.” Jack politely pulled away from his touch, being sure to keep a friendly expression pasted on his face. “It sounds like everything is coming together for the Season opening next week.” 

“It is indeed.” Julian answered, giving Jack a thoughtful glance. “Ennis tells me you’ll be out of town for the first few concerts?” 

Jack flushed at the subtle disapproval he heard in the cellist’s voice, but he bit his tongue, and addressed the question as though it was just small talk.

“I’m flying out to LA to do some last minute dubbing and editing on the Holiday CD. I’m hoping for a Thanksgiving release date, so it’s rather urgent that it gets done before October 1st.” Jack was silently fuming at how defensive he sounded. 

“Of course it is. I know how regimented labels can be when it comes to post-production, it’s just a shame you’ll miss both the Opening Night and the Black Tie Gala. It’s such an important event for someone in Ennis’s position.” Julian seemed to be watching Jack’s reaction carefully, which only served to make Jack feel angrier, both at the man before him, who was obviously judging him and finding him wanting, and at himself, because he knew Julian was right to insinuate that Jack’s absence from the season opening would reflect badly on Ennis. Jack had felt guilty enough when he realized he had let his agent book the studio time without checking Ennis’s schedule, he didn’t appreciate Julian sticking his nose into his and Ennis’s private lives. 

“Ennis is a professional and quite brilliant on his own. I’m sure no one will think badly of him because I miss a few concerts due to work.” Jack knew he sounded childish, but somehow Julian’s accusations were throwing him off balance today. 

“Yes, Ennis _is_ a professional Jack, but he is also a proud man…your proud man. He would never tell you himself, but he is heartsick that you chose studio time in LA over being there to celebrate a milestone in his own career. He has done nothing but encourage you in your own success, I would think you could spare a night or two out of your very important life to do the same for him.” Julian brushed past Jack and started down the stairs. He suddenly turned and stopped, and Jack felt nauseous at the challenging gleam in the other man’s eyes. 

“I’ve known Ennis for a long time, Jack, and I have no doubt that he adores you. He would do anything for you. I saw how he rearranged his schedule when you were ill last year, almost resigning his position when the Board members started grumbling about all the time he was taking off to spend with you. I figure I’m doing you a favor by letting you know this, since he obviously didn’t. Don’t take him for granted, Jack. There are plenty of others who would be happy to treat him right if he gets tired of your shit.” He went to continue down the stairs. 

“Julian!” Jack’s head was reeling at the other man’s comments, but there was one thing he intended to make perfectly clear. Julian paused and glared up at Jack. “I want to thank you for telling me those things, you’re a good friend to Ennis and I’m glad he has you in his life. But let us come to an understanding, shall we?” Jack came a few steps closer to Julian, being sure to stay several steps above him to keep the height advantage. “Ennis is mine. I love him more than anything in my life…anything. He is what makes my life worth living. And while I admit I have made a few mistakes, and perhaps haven’t been thinking too clearly these past few months, you’ve given me a wake-up call today. But if you decide to go after what is mine, and try to take your friendship with Ennis in a sexual direction, I promise you will have the fight of your life on your hands…and I will never give up on him.”

Julian opened his mouth and then shut it wordlessly, before flashing Jack a begrudging smile. “Well okay than. Ennis told me you had balls of steel, and I guess he was right. But I’ll be watching you, Jack. So don’t fuck it up.” And he gave a farewell wave over his shoulder, and disappeared around the corner of the stairs. 

Jack frowned and headed back up the steps toward the stage, trying to decide if he should mention his confrontation with Julian to Ennis, or if he should just keep it between the two of them. Julian did have some valid points, and the last thing Jack wanted to do the day before he was leaving for an extended trip across the country was open old wounds or add a few new ones. 

He bit his lip worriedly as he tried to figure out how much Julian had observed on his own and how much Ennis may have unloaded onto his old friend. One thing was clear though, and that was some changes appeared to be due, especially if Ennis **did** feel more comfortable confiding in Julian than Jack. 

He made a determined effort to appear relaxed and confident as he saw Ennis approaching from the stage exit, wrapping a possessive hand behind Ennis’s neck and pulling him in for a deeper kiss than he would usually give in a semi-public place. He pushed the thought that he was subconsciously replacing Julian’s earlier touch with his own to the back of his mind, and concentrated instead on the familiar feel and taste of his lover. 

Ennis leaned into the kiss, the hand that wasn’t clutching his music and baton coming up to rest on the side of Jack’s neck, right next to his no-doubt increasing pulse. They broke apart after a minute, breathless and laughing, and rested their foreheads together until they got themselves under control. 

“Jesus, Jack,” Ennis’s face was flushed and he was glancing around almost shyly, trying to see if they had drawn unwanted attention to themselves. “You just had breakfast with me three hours ago, did you really miss me that much?” 

Jack brushed his thumb across Ennis’s lips lightly, before bending in for one last fleeting taste. “I always miss you, Ennis.” 

Ennis seemed to search Jack’s face thoughtfully for a moment, before placing his arm across Jack’s shoulders and squeezing gently, steering them both toward the exit. 

“I’m done here for the day. How about we grab some lunch? Anyplace special you want to go?” Ennis made a quick stop in his office to drop off his stuff, and turned back to Jack to see if he had a lunch preference. He poked his head out into the hallway while he was waiting and was frowning slightly when he came back in. 

“What’s wrong?” Jack was suddenly feeling anxious, and his appetite was in danger of disappearing completely. 

“Hmm…” Ennis was definitely distracted and Jack didn’t like it one bit. “I thought Julian had said he was going to try to join us. I just thought he’d be here by now.” 

Jack felt a quick rush of jealousy at Ennis’s words. Although he was fairly sure that Julian had changed his mind about joining them after their little altercation on the stairs earlier, Jack was not at all happy that Ennis seemed to think it was okay to invite Julian to lunch with them without even consulting Jack. It was especially annoying to Jack because this was the last day they would be together until he got back from LA. 

“Well, I saw him on the exit stairwell right before I met up with you. It looked to me like he was heading out on his own.” Jack tried to keep his tone light and non-committal, but he felt the weight of Ennis’s gaze on him like a fucking boulder. 

“He didn’t mention having lunch with us?” Ennis sounded almost disappointed and Jack reached the end of his patience. 

“No, Ennis, he did not mention having lunch with us. Come to think of it, I don’t remember you asking me if I wanted to have a third party at lunch with us today. Because if you had asked, I would have told you I wanted to have lunch…alone with you; that I wanted to spend as much time as I could today…alone with you. You can have lunch, brunch, cocktails, and midnight picnics with Julian every damn day I’m gone, Ennis, but today is ours; just you and me.” Jack fought the urge to stamp his foot and cross his arms across his chest at the end of his tirade, but that would have been too much drama even for him. Until the words actually poured from his mouth, Jack hadn’t realized just how much he resented Ennis’s seeming willingness to share a large part their last day together with Julian. 

Judging by Ennis’s shocked expression, he hadn’t expected Jack’s strong reaction to lunch with Julian either. He quickly shut his office door to give them some privacy, and he grabbed Jack’s hands in his and pushed him gently onto the futon, where he immediately sat down close beside him. 

“What’s this all about, Jack? You don’t normally have a problem if someone joins us for lunch.” Ennis kept his eyes trained to Jack’s face, trying to read the most subtle changes in expression. “Or is it because it’s Julian?” 

Jack automatically started to deny Ennis’s suggestion that his problem was with Julian, but if he was honest…and he realized that Ennis did deserve his honesty, especially in this situation, than the truth was that Jack did have a huge problem with Ennis’s relationship with Julian. 

“You’re right, Ennis.” Jack spoke quietly, but with an intensity he knew would get his point across better than a tantrum. “I’m not comfortable with your relationship with Julian.” 

“But that’s crazy, Jack. Julian and I have been friends for years, and you’ve known that from the start. Why didn’t you ever mention this before?” Ennis ran an agitated hand through his hair as he waited for Jack to answer. 

Jack took Ennis’s restless hands in his own and entwined their fingers. “That’s because until a few months ago, he was part of Julian and Edward, one half of what seemed to be a long-term, committed couple.” 

Jack raised his eyes and met Ennis’s confused gaze. “Once Edward was out of the picture, Julian was suddenly there with you all the time, except now he seemed to be looking to you for more than friendship.” Jack shrugged in a way that appeared casual to anyone that didn’t really know him, but Ennis knew better. 

“Jack, what did I do to ever make you think I wanted more than friendship from him?” Ennis was trying to be patient, but in his mind he had been treating Julian the same as always, and Jack was the one who had been away more than he had been home since he cut his vacation short in July. 

“Nothing really. But you can’t deny that your lifestyles are more suited to each other than ours are. Hell, you’ve probably spent more time together these past few months than we have during our entire relationship.” Contrary to what he had told Julian, Jack had no intention of holding Ennis back if he decided that he’d rather be with someone like Julian. Someone who’d be there every morning when he woke up, and lay next to him every night, wrapped in his arms…safe and warm. 

Ennis frowned and stared at Jack suspiciously. “Where’s this bullshit coming from, Jack? I knew the amount of travel your “lifestyle” required from the moment I met you. That’s why we decided **not** to have any contact with each other back then. Aside from the time you worked yourself to exhaustion, I’ve deliberately let you determine your own career path.” 

“And if that path leads me further away from you, you’d what…just let me go?” Jack rubs his eyes tiredly for a moment, wishing he’d never brought the subject up, especially right before he left again. 

“What kind of conversation did you have with Julian in the stairwell? Did he say something to make you think I was unhappy with our life together?” Ennis gently grabbed Jack’s chin and forced him to meet his concerned gaze. 

“Not exactly.” Jack hesitated. “He just made it clear that a man in your position has certain expectations placed upon him.”

“Like?” Ennis prompted quietly, his face suddenly looking tight, jaw clenched. 

“Like a partner who is actually there for him….at opening nights…for black tie events…for fundraising luncheons....Christ!” Jack slid down lower on the futon unhappily. 

“And you think that I’d prefer someone like Julian, who can attend the various dog-and-pony shows that are part of my job?” Ennis slid his palm slowly up the side of Jack’s face, eyes softening as Jack leaned into his touch unconsciously. 

“I don’t know, Ennis. To be honest, I never really thought about those things before Julian brought them up. I never even bothered to ask, did I?” Jack nuzzled his way into Ennis’s neck, feeling like the most selfish shit in the universe. 

“No, you never did ask, but why should you? Those things are my professional responsibility to attend, not yours. It only reflects badly on me if I were to miss these events. And when you are in town, you’re always there for me.” Ennis shrugged. “Pretty soon I’ll be asking you not to attend because you’ll be so famous no one will even care that I’m there. I can’t have you stealing my thunder like that. I’m a serious musical professional, not a classical music superstar like you. Your groupies would probably just make a nuisance of themselves; screaming out your name, begging for autographs…” 

Jack laughed despite himself at Ennis’s attempt to lighten the atmosphere, internally chiding himself for letting Julian play such an obvious mind game with him. 

“Well, when that day comes, I’ll be sure to let my agent know to always make sure he takes your call.” Jack smirked wickedly and licked his lips slowly, realizing suddenly he was hungry for so much more than lunch. 

“Oh I see how it is; I can be your beck-and-call boy…ready to come running whenever you’re feeling lonely…” Ennis pressed closer to Jack on the futon, pushing him back against the cushions, and palming his cock through his jeans. “…or horny.” 

Jack closed his eyes and arched into Ennis’s touch, grinding his erection aggressively against Ennis. He moaned quietly as Ennis quickly unbuckled his belt, pushing the rough denim aside, exposing the tip of Jack’s dick to his lusty gaze. He reached further behind and slid the jeans easily from Jack’s ass, pausing to caress the smooth skin his fingers found there. 

“Are you horny, Jack?” Ennis murmured as he slid his hands under Jack’s shirt, finding the firm muscles of his abdomen and moving up to flick his fingernail against Jack’s nipple. 

Jack wrestled his way from under Ennis, slipping his jeans off completely, before straddling Ennis’s thighs, and pushing his tongue roughly into Ennis’s mouth. “What do you think?” he growled as he nipped at Ennis’s lips and tangled his fingers in Ennis’s hair. 

Ennis’s response was to let out a ragged moan as Jack reached between them and quickly found his way into Ennis’s pants. Pulling Ennis’s cock free and sliding his fingers through the wetness he found at the slit, Jack wrapped his hand around Ennis’s erection and began to stroke hard and fast. 

“I want to ride you, Ennis. Slam myself down on your dick so hard. I want to feel like you’re still inside me tomorrow when I’m on that fucking plane to LA.” 

Ennis’s head was thrown back against the cushions and he nodded in agreement, seeming to be momentarily unable to form actual words. He gestured to a small table beside the futon, and managed to grunt out, “Lube.” 

Jack smiled widely, and rescued the lube from the drawer, flipping it open with his teeth, and applying a large glob to Ennis’s shaking fingers. “Get me ready.” He whispered, pressing his ass wantonly against Ennis’s slickened fingers and pushing down. 

Ennis nuzzled against his neck as he slowly stretched Jack’s hole, Jack restlessly fucking himself on Ennis’s fingers, both of them panting and gasping as the level of passion between them rose to an explosive level. 

Ennis pushed his fingers against Jack’s prostate, causing him to buck up against Ennis wildly. Ennis let his fingers slide from Jack’s ass, and positioned his cock at the now loosened entrance. Jack stared deeply into Ennis’s eyes as he began to lower himself on Ennis’s large cock. He kept the pace teasingly slow until he was full and pressing against Ennis’s balls, before pulling himself almost off, and then slamming down hard enough to draw a shout from both of them. 

Jack then began to ride Ennis’s cock hard and fast, arms wrapped tightly around Ennis’s neck, Ennis’s fingers firmly grasping Jack’s hips and helping guide the thrusts. 

Jack took up a whispered chant of “Fuck me deeper, fuck me deeper,” which had Ennis ready to shoot in seconds. 

Ennis panted against Jack’s chest that he wasn’t going to last, and Jack slid his hand around his own cock and simply tugged twice, before Ennis felt the heat of Jack’s seed pulsing between them, and Jack’s ass muscles tighten and squeeze Ennis’s dick, pushing him right over the edge, shuddering through his own orgasm, filling Jack’s ass with his creamy spunk. 

They remained joined as one for a breath-catching moment, before Jack lifted himself from Ennis’s spent dick, and rolled over onto his side on the futon. “Holy Fuck, that was hot!” 

Ennis simply watched him as he tried to catch his breath, finally able to gasp out, “You need to get jealous more often.” 

Jack shot a glare in Ennis’s direction. “I wasn’t jealous.” 

Ennis snorted and rummaged in the drawer for some tissues to clean up with. “If you say so.” 

“I wasn’t fucking jealous.” He repeated stubbornly, accepting the tissues Ennis handed him, and starting to wipe himself off. “I was just concerned.” 

Ennis let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh, and grunted happily when he found some packaged wipes hiding in the side table. “Well, come on concerned citizen, clean yourself up, and I’ll take you to lunch.” 

They dressed in silence and stood up to leave the office. Jack put his hand out to stop Ennis from opening the door. “It really is okay, isn’t it? My going to LA, missing the start of the season?” 

Ennis leaned over and dropped a kiss on Jack’s nose. “It’s fine, Jack. Just…don’t overdo things, okay? None of it matters, not one fucking moment of fame and glory matters, if anything were to happen to you.” 

Jack rested his hand on the side of Ennis’s cheek, pulling him in for a kiss, backing off slightly right before their lips touched to search Ennis’s face once more. Satisfied with what he saw, he claimed Ennis’s mouth with his, and for the first time in a while, he could see their future slowly brightening just like the most beautiful sunrise in the world. 

[](http://s243.photobucket.com/albums/ff285/frantic65/?action=view&current=non-fandombwkisslgepicture.jpg)


End file.
